Final Fantasy Smash
Because dils sporadically has much too little to do, here are his thoughts on a Final Fantasy Smash fangame he would eventually like to make. Ugh. Also SirMajestica, because he's just a swell fellow, ain't he? He really should be locked from editing this page more than once a day. No, he should be forced to make more. If you insist, o master. Characters ''Final Fantasy I Final Fantasy III Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X Final Fantasy XII Lightning Saga Final Fantasy Tactics Bravely Default ORIGINAL CHARACTERS DO NOT STEAL Blocking and Recovery Unlike the actual ''Smash series, characters are unable to dodge attacks (unless their movesets allow them), and instead have a constant block gauge that is able to activate both mid-air and on the ground. When the block gauge is depleted, characters are inflicted with Daze and their shields regenerate. Comparatively, the block gauge increases much more slowly than in the Smash series, as well as has an initial pause period after the last strike has been hit when the shield will not recharge. The block always covers the whole character, however. Also removed is the ledge grab. Characters will instead simply perform the climb animation with intangible frames. No other action can be performed during this period, however the animation is very quick. If the character is facing the opposite direction from the ledge, s/he will not grab onto it. Synchro Drive All characters have a bar located under their character portraits that fills during battle. Different characters may get different bonuses to aid completion, but the primary way of increasing the gauge is to perform combos. |Connecting with fully-charged abilities. |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"|Agnes ! |Temporarily doubles Agnes' action and move speed, and doubles her number of hits in every move. |Using abilities with all jobs. |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"|Caius ! |Transforms Caius into the humanoid version of Bahamut, increasing his move speed, jump height and power, and also transforming Absolution into Whirlwind, allowing him to deliver a flurry of strikes to nearby opponents. |Removing status ailments from himself. |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"|Genesis ! |Summons a sigil at the top of the stage that explodes, releasing a magical burst that blasts the stage from above. |Debuffing opponents. |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"|Remedi ! |Transforms Remedi into the Li-Grim, greatly increasing her damage and allowing her to summon the true Mateus, greatly increasing her power. |Dealing damage with Mateus. |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"|Dr. Cid ! |Unleashes the stored Mist within the deifacted nethicite in the form of a flaming cloud of energy. Deals greater damage the closer the target was to the center. |Dealing damage whilst avoiding getting hit. The greater Dr. Cid's % is compared to the opponent's, the greater the increase. |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"|Sabin ! |Sabin's eye flashes, then the game pauses, the player must input a command and one of the following will appear: Failed Input: Pummel Punches one nearby opponent several times. Up Right Down Left: Razor Gale Sends out blades of wind that strike all enemies three times each. Right Left Up Down: Soul Spiral Summons a blue tornado that sweeps across the stage, hitting all enemies and knocking them to the left. Left Up Right Down Left Up: Phantom Rush Blinks in circles around all enemies, hitting them each around twelve times. |Landing -B- attacks. |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"|Wiegraf ! |Creates a spike of energy, sending the foe upwards. Has a small chance of instantly killing any opponent by extreme knockback. | |} Statuses Summons An acquired Summonstone is shown under the character icon next to the Synchro Drive gauge. Upon pressing A+B, the character performs the summon animation and the effect(s) are applied. Movesets is a protagonist from Final Fantasy Tactics A2. A B is a the main protagonist from Bravely Default: Flying Fairy. She uses her three jobs, Freelancer, Merchant and Vampire, in conjunction during battle to effectively match her foes. Merchant mode will increase knockback of -A- abilities, whereas Vampire will drain 10% of damage dealt, and Freelancer has increased damage. A B - Freelancer B - Merchant B - Vampire is an antagonist from Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. He functions as almost the exact anti-thesis of Zack, using quick moves in large combos as well as buffing himself. A B is an antagonist from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. She uses long-range and summon abilities to fight from afar. A B is an antagonist from Final Fantasy VI. As a monk, Sabin as access to unique skills, he is useful when supporting his team by healing damage as well as keeping enemies away from other party members. A B is an antagonist from Final Fantasy Tactics. A B Category:Fangirl Games